The present invention relates to rings, and relates more particularly to such a ring which produces sound and lighting effects for a predetermined length of time when depressed.
Different rings may be worn on the fingers for decoration or for different meanings. For example, a wedding ring is adapted for use in a wedding and an engagement ring is adapted for giving a promise to marry. Regular rings commonly comprise a circular band made from precious metal such as fold, platinum, etc., for fastening to one's finger. A collet may be made on the circular band to hold a gemstone. Conventional rings attract people to buy by means of its particular design. However, few young children can afford to buy expensive rings.